Neko JapanXreader
by Atlantis5296
Summary: Reader insert. You are friends with Kiku Honda in high school, yet he seems to be getting more attention from random girls, making you feel sad and left out since you finally realized your feelings for your old friend. Kiku notices and tries to find out why you're sad, and in doing so he ends up trusting you with his deepest secret, that involves the hat he always wears
1. Chapter 1

Neko!JapanXReader

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! For those who don't know this is my second story on here. I had a third one, but I want to finish that one before I bring it back. **

**Anyway since I have recently been obsessed with reading countryXreaders' lately I decided to start writing my own, I'm even going to do a big series. The only difference is that they'll all be Neko ones, so sorry if you dislike things like that. I personally love this one, I think it's extremely cute. **

**I had a blast writing this, and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Well it's a no-brainer, I don't own Hetalia or any related things.**

As you walked through the hallways of your school you spotted a familiar white hat, and white Japanese uniform. You speed up to the person wearing said hat and tapped their shoulder. The person jumped and spun around to face you. Their brown eyes filled with warmth as they recognized you. "Hello _-san!" The black haired Asian hotty replied bowing slightly. You mentally slapped yourself realizing you called him a hotty. He gazed concerned into your _ eyes and asked "Are you aright _-san?"

You snapped back into reality and waved a hand at him "Yes, Kiku I'm just fine." You smiled happily at him and began walking forward; he caught up and walked along side. "Remind me what class you have next again, Kiku?" You glanced at him as he starred forward. "I have birology." He said with his adorable accent. Mental slap.

"Cool!" You said cheerfully. "I have driver's ED, and I swear that teacher is just trying to make us fall asleep by putting on those instructional videos with that monotone narrator!" You huffed, and then laughed.

Ahead of you were a set of stairs and a small pang of sadness echoed in your heart. You knew you now had to separate. At the stairs you grinned and waved wished him good luck in his next class. He wished you the same and turned slightly.

You whipped your head in the direction you were heading making your _ (length) _ (color) hair flutter lightly from the movement. You hopped up the steps seemingly happy, the sound of you _ colored vans echoed in the stairway.

You didn't glance back, but if you did you would have seen Kiku watching you with a hint of sadness in the depths of his knowledgeable eyes; and a noticeable twitch of movement beneath his hat.

Half-way through your Driver's ED class, while watching yet another video, you spaced out. Your thought drifted to Kiku, your long-time friend since the beginning of Junior High. He was always quiet and a hard worker. He also always knew what to say, or not say in every situation. His short and straight black hair always had this gleam to it and his warm brown eyes always held a vast amount of hidden knowledge. He also seemed to have this air of strength that always comforted you. You became his friend with great ease and since then your bond had grown and you guys had become best friends. You had a lot of other friends, but none of them were very close.

You had finally realized last year that you loved him deeply, but not wanting to ruin your friendship with him you kept it a secret and continued on as if everything was normal. But recently a lot of girls had started trying to ask Kiku out, and you had started growing sadder each day with your true feelings rising more often. It was getting too hard to force them down, but you continued to do so for Kiku.

One thing you had always realized about him was that he always wore a hat; where ever he went he always wore a hat. You even confronted him about it a few years back but he simply dismissed it and you left it. You were now very curious about that hat. You wanted to see what he was hiding, if he was hiding anything. You made yourself a promise to try to get him to tell, or show you what was up with the hat.

You once again snapped back into reality and glanced at the clock on the wall. It said that class was over in five minutes and you glanced around and noticed that quite a few students were packing up their stuff while the teacher announced that there would be a guest speaker next class. You made a mental note of that and threw your note book into you _ colored messenger back and slipped it on to your shoulder.

The bell rang and you stood up, brushing off your _ colored shirt and light blue boot cut jeans you walked out of the class with a few friends that were with you in that class but sadly sat away from you. You guys chatted about the recent episodes of your favorite shows as you headed towards the lunch room.

School had ended and after he briskly walked home, Kiku Honda closed his front door quietly behind him and headed up to his room. His house had been specially built by his parents to that of a simple Japanese home. But they went away a lot for business trips, he didn't mind much since he could sufficiently care for himself.

He slid his room door open and glanced around his clean room. His American style bed in one corner the white comforter was made and showed his clean cherry blossom sheets as they were neatly folded underneath. His dark cherry wood desk sat across from his bed it also clean and neat, everything where it should be. He had a sliding door closet next to his desk. His pale green walls held nothing on them.

He sighed contently and hung his black messenger bag on the coat hook that was on the wall next to his door and exited his room.

He went and made a cup of Japanese tea for himself before going back up to his room, tea in hand. He retrieved his homework then went to his desk and sat in his matching chair.

Sipping his tea he sorted out his homework and made a mental schedule in how he would complete it. While doing so his thoughts drifted to you. While walking with you this morning before biology class at the stairs he had felt your sadness. This puzzled him since you always had a happy air and attitude. He was very concerned for you and began thinking of why you would feel sad.

An itch from his head interrupted his thoughts and he slipped off his hat, revealing two brown cat ears that twitched around, and glad to be free from the confining hat. He scratched them contently before feeling the same itchiness on his backside.

He went to his closet and pulled out a similar pair of pants. He quickly changed into them but once on a long and slender brown furred cat tail was sticking out of them behind him.

He had always kept these a secret from anybody, including you. When he thought of that a strange sense of tightness formed in his chest and he clutched his clothes pondering this pain while wanting it to stop.

Once it had subsided he went back to his homework and finished it all within the hour. Afterwards his thoughts drifted back to you and started analyzing things that could make you feel sad.

He then realized that a lot of girls had asked to start dating him recently, which he all had politely turned down. He realized that you usually seemed to be with him when they asked to talk to him. His eyed widened as he finally realized that every time they asked he felt that same feeling of sadness coming from you.

He told himself that he should have noticed earlier that you were sad because he wasn't spending enough time with you outside of school since the other girls always talked to him after school.

He then began planning a time to go and spend time with you, hoping that you would accept and would make you happy again. His ears and tail twitched with hidden excitement. Thinking that if you denied his request sent that same tightness to occur again in his chest. What was wrong with him? He thought recovering.

On the next Friday you were leaving the school with Kiku, you waved good-bye flashing a smile you turned towards your house which was in the opposite direction of his. You were suddenly stopped by him grabbing your arm. A bit of pink dusted your cheeks and you forced it away as you turned to face him. He wore the same emotionless face, but something flashed across his eyes and his cheeks had the smallest hint of pink, barely detectable.

_Cute! _You thought noticing it before it disappeared. "Ah, _-san wourd you rike to p-possibry watch a movie rith me? Ah, at my house?" He asked you visibly nervous since he couldn't make eye contact with you for more than a few seconds.

You blinked a few times utterly stunned; he had almost never asked you to do anything with him. You smiled, your chest getting warm and your heart racing. "Yeah, that would be great!" you said excitedly laughing. He glanced at you, and flashed his rare smile and said "Reary?"

"Yes!" you said nodding happily. "When?" You asked pulling out your phone to check the time.

"Wourd right now, be aright rith you?" he asked nervously again.

You mentally checked if there was anything happening today that you couldn't miss, remembering nothing after a moment; him waiting in anticipation, you told him yes.

He grinned a bit bigger this time, making your heart thump loudly he waved you in the direction of his house and began walking. You caught up and walked alongside him in comfortable silence.

During the short ten minute walk you sent your mom a text letting her know why you would be late. She texted back saying okay and you smiled happily.

Kiku noticed your smile and that you seemed very happy and a new sensation occurred in his chest, spreading warmth began to fill. He was perplexed, but it felt comfortable so he didn't fight it.

Once they arrived he took you to his media room of the other side of the house, he let you pick out the movie from the two tall white bookcases lined with hundreds of DVD's, and you chose the original karate kid and popped it in. It quickly showed up on the huge TV that took up the wall. You adjusted the volume so it wasn't too loud.

Across from the TV was a white love seat which complimented the light blue walls. He stood and waited for you to sit down first you placed you bag next to the couch and promptly sat down. He sat down right after you and then the movie began and you both watched it intently.

A few minutes in you brought your feet up and folded them under you, but one foot was extended towards Kiku and was brushing his leg. You didn't notice but Kiku's face turned bright red when he felt your foot. He was debating on saying something but then noticed that where you touched him was strangely warm and comfortable, so he stayed silent.

Half way through you glanced over at him and noticed he was still wearing his hat. You leaned over to him slightly and whispered, making him jump slightly "Why are you still wearing that hat? Why don't you take it off and relax?" He flushed slightly realizing how close you were to him.

He mumbled "I'm fine with it on."

You simply nodded, feeling a bit defeated. You focused back on the movie so your thoughts wouldn't stray.

When the movie was over you stood and stretched, fixing your shirt and pants that had become wrinkled. "That was fun!" You say turning to face Kiku, who was also standing.

You checked the time then commented reluctantly "Wow look at the time, I should probably get home and do my homework!" You pick up your bag and start to head for the door. "Thanks a lot Kiku. That was really fun!" You turn to leave when you feel him grasping your arm tightly.

His head was bowed and he remained silent for a long time, but then spoke in an almost inaudible whisper "_-san, I-I need to speak rith you. I n-need to terr you somethring. Show you somethring."


	2. Chapter 2

Neko!JapanXReader

Chapter 2

**And here is part to! XD It's so cute and you finally get to know what happens! Yay! I plan on doing a bonus chapter or two soon but I'll write them sooner if anyone asks me to. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

You turned around and grabbed Kiku's hand and held it in your own. "Sure!" You said cheerfully. He glances up at you relief filled his eyes "Rearry?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah! It seems like it's important so how can I say no and leave. You're my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you, especially when you need to tell me something." You smiled warmly at him and his cheeks flushed slightly as he straightened himself up.

"Can you forrow me?" He said tightening his grip. You nod and he begins leading you back through his house, which you really liked because of the Japanese theme. You glance all around you trying to take everything in since it had been a long time since you had last visited.

He led up upstairs and the slid open the first door on the right; he led you in then shut the door. You blushed as you realized that this was his room. He sat you on his bed he himself sat next to you his face downcast once more.

Inside his head he was still convincing himself to tell you about his secret and was about to come to the decision when he noticed your face was awfully close to his. "You alright?" he heard you ask.

He blushed and said "Hai!" and you backed away and watched him with concern. You heard him exhale loudly then turn to you. He had a painful look in his eyes and your eyebrows furrowed in concern. You opened your mouth to ask him if he was really okay when he began to speak. "_ I…I have a secret that I have arways kept from you; even though you have been the most royal and caring friend, and I-I don't want to keep it a secret any ronger." He inhaled deeply closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes after he exhaled and glanced at you light blush that covered your face, unbeknownst of you. "Wourd you crose your eyes an-and promise not to freak out when you open them again?" His eyes were pleading and you couldn't resist, you nod, not trusting yourself to speak. It was odd though, _close my eyes? _A strange request, but you dismissed the earlier thought of him confessing to you.

You could hear the rustle of fabric and you concentrated on the sound since you couldn't see what was happening. You felt Kiku's weight leave the bed and his footsteps going away from you "Ke-keep your eyes shut prese!" You could hear the embarrassment in his voice. You told him you would and went back to concentrating on the sounds around you.

After hearing the sound of sliding fabric, Kiku's footsteps came back and his weight was once again next to you on the bed. You heard him sigh then whisper "Y-you can open your eyes now."

You slowly opened your _ eyes and glanced at Kiku. You inwardly gasped, but on the outside your eyes simply widened at the sight before you.

On top of Kiku's head were two adorable twitching cat ears, and behind him was a long tail waving back and forth. You blinked and remained speechless. You fell into a tense silence as he starred at you waiting for you to speak.

You thought of hundreds of answers but none seemed right, so after a few minutes you simply said "I like them." It came out quieter than you expected but you saw him perk up, his ears following suit. "Rearry?" He asked smiling the biggest grin you had ever seen.

"You don't think that they're weird?" He covered his ears with his hands.

You reach out and grab his hands taking them down, you smile. "They're apart of you and it doesn't change who you are." You smile warmly. He blushes then leaps forward and hugs you "Arigato! _-san! Arigato!"

Your cheeks go a bright red as you hug him back. You separate after a moment and he clutches your hands still grinning. "Um…Kiku…do you think I could…?" You glance up at his ears and bite your lip.

He releases your hand and blushes again staring down at his lap, he nods. Inside you squeal with happiness but you keep it inside. You reach up and softly hold both of his fuzzy ears and rub them with your thumb. A purr erupts from his chest shocking you both. Your hands retracted in shock and his eyes widened.

You burst out laughing but try to stifle it immediately as he looked away in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry Kiku you said patting his head.

You cleared your throat then asked the question that kept popping up in your mind "May I ask how this happened?" You said tentatively.

He nodes "Hai. I was actuarry born with it. My parents tord me that it was a strange case. My mother had been bitten by a rabid cat when she was pregnant and at the hospitar the doctor accidentarry gave her an experimentar shot and somehow a rittle cat DNA mixed with mine whire I was in the womb." He sighed, and glanced at you looking for your reaction.

You just stared at him calmly and blinked "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." He said his voice and eyes echoed his seriousness.

You nodded "Okay, very odd case indeed. But..." You glanced at him a bit of mischief gleamed in your _ eyes. "They make you look really adorable." You smiled as he denied it, flustered.

Your heart fluttered as you saw him panicking a little bit. You patted his head softly making him stop and look at you, you smiled warmly.

Kiku felt warmth flow through him from your hand resting on his head. He hung his head and whispered "Hai." Still trying to figure out the strange warmth and comfort you always send him with your touch.

You removed your hand and wound it with your other and placed them in your lap and sat in the happy silence that had now engulfed the atmosphere. You had a happy smile on your face knowing that he had just trusted you with a huge secret.

You felt his gaze on you but didn't look back, letting your eyes wander his room. "_-san?" You heard him say your name warmly and you finally turned to look at him.

He was staring at you intently, eyes filled with concern. Your cheeks become pink from being under his intense stare. "Y-yes?" you croak out.

"Are you happy now?" He continued starring.

Taken aback from his question you blink then say "O-of course I am! I got to spend time with you. A-and you told me this huge secret. That I promise to take to my grave….an-and.." Your eyes widen is shock as you feel his soft lips press to yours, effectively shutting you up.

You return the kiss and after a second he pulls away and averts his gaze his whole face, ears and neck a glowing red. You're sure you look the same. "Uh…um…" You mutter trying to gain the ability to speak.

But before you can Kiku glances shyly at you and whispers "_-san, no _ I-I don't know why b-but whenever you're around I feel rearry warm and h-happy and very comfortable. I-I am trury sorry for k-ki-kissing you _."

You shake your head and place your forehead against his "Don't be." You whisper "I'm truly happy now." You couldn't believe how darning you were as you lay your head on his shoulder.

"I love you Kiku." You breathed into his ear, and you felt his neck warm up. He slowly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into tender hug "H-hai…" He whispered back. You felt his tail wrap around your back. "I r-rove you too _."

You lean back with surprise but are pulled back into a hug by his surprising strength. "I d-don't want you to see me in this pitifur state." He says, his voice filled with embarrassment. You smile and sit back up with little resistance. You smile and say "But I do."

You kiss him gently, entangling your hands in his soft hair, you pull back and breath out "Because you're too cute." You kiss him again a bit more passionate and he returns it wrapping his arms around your thin waist.

One of your hands moves its way up to his ears and you pet them, making him purr. You break apart, but still pet his ear causing his purring to get louder. You giggle softly and he then lays his head down in your lap. He rubs up against you and sighs, closing his eyes "I never knew that this wourd feer so nice."

You begin stroking your hand from his ears and down his head as the purring grew louder. You couldn't hold back you giggles from the sight of Kiku curled up against you like a kitten.

His eyes then snapped open and he bolted upright and backed away "I-I aporogize I-I don't know what came over me I-…" You kissed him again, just to shut him up.

You smile once you separate "I told you, it's cute. And it makes me happy that I can make you happy." He nodes and flashes a smile "Hai."

"Soo…" You start look into his warm brown eyes. "Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Hai."

**Yay! Such a cute ending! So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Horrible? **

**Thanks for reading either way! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Neko!JapanXReader

Bonus chapter 1

**So here is a bonus chapter that I've been promising to make. Enjoy! **

It's been three months since you and Kiku confessed your feelings for one another, and he had already asked you to be his girlfriend, which you instantly agreed to. You then had started going over to his house a few times a week, yet each time more and more thoughts about what other feline features Kiku had. And today you were finally going to act on them, so before you went over to his house you ran buy the pet shop and purchased a few things. Grinning you rushed to his house.

He opened the door before you had knocked and confused at first you remembered his 'cat-like' hearing. And seeing his adorable ears on his head once again your heart swelled with happiness. It had taken you almost a month to convince him to always have his feline features out around you. "Herro _-chan" He said smiling warmly. Another thing was that he smiled a lot more now, and hugged you pretty often, which you were also very happy about.

"Hey Kiku!" You said going and hugging him, then you reached up and petted his ears, causing a familiar purr to reach your ears. You smiled and pulled him to his couch curling up next to him still petting his ears and head. This was both of your guy's favorite past time. And again it had taken a while for him to let you do it, but now you did it almost every time you saw him.

After a minute you stopped and reached into the bag you had brought. You pulled out a ball with a bell in it and you shook it. Kiku snapped upward and started intently at it. Your _ eyes widened slightly surprised, and you jingled the ball again. Kiku then crouched down and went into a cat stalking position his tail swishing in concentration. You smiled and threw it across the large living room, and he bolted after it with amazing speed whipping your _ hair around from the disrupted air.

He attacked and chased the ball around for a few minutes, as you erupted in several fits of uncontrollable giggles. Eyeing the bag again you reached in and pulled out another toy, a feather boa on the end of a rod. Smirking, you waved it around on the floor in front of you, instantly gaining Kiku's attention. He turned and leapt at it, but you pulled it above him before he could grab it. You laughed and did this for several minutes until you got a little bored.

Kiku finally grabbed the boa and was batting at it tail swishing happily, a smile gracing his handsome features. You smiled and reached into the bag again seeking new entertainment, surprised that he was still controlled by his feline attributes. You pulled out a laser-pointer and turned it on. A small red dot lit up in front of Kiku and he immediately reached a thin hand out to it, but you flicked it away causing him to once again scrabble around trying to get at it. You moved it to the far wall and he bolted after it. Jumping and scrabbling in attempt to get it while it rested on the ceiling you burst out into another fit of laughter.

Flicking it off you grabbed the last thing in the bag, a small bag filled with catnip. You cracked it open and Kiku practically tackled you. The collision caused the catnip to fly and go all over your torso.

Kiku was lying on top of you, his hands wrapped around your waist and he was rubbing his face against yours purring extremely loud. You blushed deeply when he began to lick your cheek as it was covered it catnip.

Suddenly the purring stopped and you looked up at Kiku seeing his face turn a deep scarlet when he realized the position he was in. He practically leapt of you to the other side of the couch burring his face in his hands he stuttered out "_-_-chan gomen nazai(Sp?) I-I didn't know w-what I was doing!" He stuttered before glancing at you.

You simply smiled and crawled over to him and grabbed his hands gently turning him to look at you. "I didn't mind because you were so adorable. Watashi no Kiti kiku.*" You kissed him sweetly for a second before pulling away. Seeing that he had calmed down you smiled again and he smiled back.

He leaned in suddenly and brushed his nose to your's smirking, this surprised you. "You know _ you smerr derectible." And he crashed his lips to yours rougher than his usual calm and sweet kiss. You enjoyed it and wrapped you fingers in his hair pulling him closer. You broke apart and he whispered "You know I rove you, but terr me before you do something rike this again."

"Okay." You agreed giving him a small peck.

**So here it is. I hope you liked it! Feedback is loved! **

**Translations: *My kitty Kiku XD love that**

**I'm thinking about doing another bonus proposal/wedding chapter, but only if you guys want it. **

**Love ya all! **


	4. Chapter 4

Neko!JapanXReader

Bonus chapter 2

**Sigh. Sorry everyone, my life has been really crazy with family and friends and majorly school. I changed my thoughts about this a lot so I hope that this new version is alright with you guys. Enjoy, and thanks for waiting. **

Kiku opened the front do to his cozy home and was instantly greeted to the smell of his wife's marvelous cooking. Tonight smelt like a pot roast and mash potatoes, perfect for the cold weather that fall brought in. "I'm home!" He called out slipping off his shoes and taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie, his tail falling behind him with a tired slump. Quickly he heard the rapid thumping of two sets of feet. "Daddy!" two sweet voices called out when the thumps had entered the entryway he resided in. "Akio! Hanako!" He called to his twin son and daughter, cheerfully crouching down onto one knee as they plowed into him giggling. They were four years old and full of energy, due to his lovely wife.

Akio had his mother's _ colored spiky hair and his father's brown eyes. While his younger sister, by a few minutes, had her father's black hair, now up in two twin pigtails and her mother's _colored eyes. But they both sported the feline features and abilities of their father, making caring for them an even greater challenge.

Seeing them reminded Kiku of when the found out _ was pregnant: _It had been a year after their marriage and they had been trying for a child for a few months when _ came running out of the bathroom calling his name "Kiku! Kiku!" "Yes?" He called back quite concerned rushing up stairs where she had called from. She turned the corner her hair out of place and panting ever-so-slightly. She then held up the pregnancy test showing him the little plus sigh indicating that the result was positive. His ears perked up and his tail swayed happily before he launched himself forward and hugged her tightly. "That's great! Wonderfurr!" He cheered as she giggled. "Yes." She whispered once she was on the ground once more. "We're finally parents!" _

_ The next eight months after that were the most tiring, yet joyful ones they had ever experienced. And once the twins were born they had an utter intoxication with grabbing at Kiku's ears and pulling his tail. They were constantly sore, but he learned to live with it. _

Each of them grabbed Kiku's hands and dragged him down the hallway to the kitchen. Once they all entered their grip released and the plowed back towards their mother, Akio jumping onto _'s back making her sway slightly laughing happily. Hanako ran in circles, shrieking, around her feet. "Hey now, that's not very porite." Kiku said bouncing his pointer finger at them. They both "Aww…"-ed and marched back to him ears drooped.

Kiku laughed before scooping both of them up and spinning around making them burst out laughing once more. "Be nice to mommy, since she's carrying your younger sibling. Alright?" He finished, waiting for a conformation that they had understood. "Yes!" They both shouted doing a small salute. He smiled before setting them down, allowing them to run off again to find something to play. He glanced up at _ who smiled warmly at him. He walked slowly over and placed his hands protectively on her shoulders "Thanks Kiku." She cooed placing a hand on his cheek, causing him to turn his head so she could peck it gently. He blushed and nodded slightly before moving his hands down to her slightly budging stomach.

Standing there he could only remember the happiest day of his life, his wedding day: _It had been five years since Kiku had told _ about his secret and they had been dating ever since. They had both gone to and were about to graduate collage. Kiku had been thinking a lot lately about his relationship with his girlfriend and how he was finally ready to ask the 'Big question'. _

_ A week after they had graduated Kiku had taken _ to a restaurant with all the romantic quirks and asked her. It was an instantaneous yes and he could only contain himself from not passing out over the relief from all the stress that had built up. They then began to prepare for their wedding. _

_ The next year in the spring they finally got married. They had a western styled marriage _ wore an elegant white dress with cherry blossom pink accents. Kiku himself wore a white suit and a matching pink tie. Both families had accepted without opposition and the atmosphere was completely blissful and tranquil. They said their vows and kissed to seal it. Starting their lives together until the day they died. _

_ slipped out of his grasp at the sound of the stove's timer sounding. He watched her for a moment, still slightly lost in thought, ears twitching slightly before preparing the dinner table as she finished. Soon enough the meal was prepared and he called Akio and Hahako to the table and they all ate chatting happily about their day.

Each and every day seemed to be surrounded with this happy atmosphere and everyone's heart was completely content.

**Hopefully everyone like that and enjoyed the ending. If something about it bothers you about it, just tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
